Kirby Crossover Ultra
by The Ultracartoonist
Summary: After the events of "Hoshii no Kaabii" and "Super Smash Brothers Brawl", Mario, Yoshi & Sonic go to Dreamland to pay a visit to Kirby; but when two newcomers crashland on Pop Star and tell that Nightmare has been revived, six heroes go to stop Nightmare.
1. Kirby Prologue

Japanese Title: _**Nintendo All-Star! Daibunto Smash Brothers**_

English Title: _**Kirby Crossover Ultra**_

Before You Read:

In this story, there are characters from four separate series. Three of them are connected through Super Smash Bros Brawl. The fourth is a new thing I once found. Brawl takes place after the Kirby Anime. Anyway, here's how it works:

It started out with Mario and Kirby having a battle. Then, it led up to an action-packed adventure. After a long journey, the heroes from Brawl enter Subspace, but Tabuu "destroys" them all. So it was the job of Luigi, Ness and King Dedede to save them. OH YEAH! Kirby helped. When Tabuu tried again to "destroy" them, Sonic attacked him before he was able to attack with the Off Wave. Then all the heroes defeated Tabuu, and the Subspace Army was gone for good. Don't worry. Bowser, Ganondorf and Wario are still alive. They don't appear in my story, though! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. The Two Newcomers

Eps 1-A: The Two Newcomers

One month after the defeat of Nightmare, peace had been restored to Planet Pop Star. Even King Dedede was happy because his debt of approximately $1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 he owed Nightmare Enterprises was cancelled. Then he, Meta-Knight and Kirby were invited in the great Brawl Tournament, which eventually led to the events of the Subspace Emissary. After they, along with other heroes, succeeded, the Brawl world had all the other dimensions connected to it, which allowed easy access from one series to another. That's to understand the story.

After visiting many parts of Dreamland, Mario & Yoshi finished the tour, led by none other than Kirby, of every place, ending at Kawasaki's restaurant. (Note: Kawasaki has improved his cooking skills during that one month of peace.) "Thanks for coming, Kirby," he called. "It was nice of you to bring your friends here too." Kirby responded with a cheerful "POYO" as if he was saying, You're welcome, Kawasaki! Then, an unknown voice called out: "Hey, Mario, how's it going?" Out of nowhere, Sonic appeared. "Hi, Sonic," Mario said. It's been a long time since we last met." "I guess you're right," Sonic said, "but what can you do about it?" "Are you sure it's safe to leave your home like this?" Mario asked. "Don't worry," Sonic said, "I'm sure Shadow can handle everything."

Meanwhile on Mobius, Shadow was trying to fight Perfect Chaos, but he couldn't find any weak points. "I don't even know how this happened," Shadow said. "It's not fair that Sonic is always gone when you need him, and FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! HOW DO YOU DEFEAT PERFECT CHAOS!!!?"

"I guess you're right, Sonic," Mario said.

Then, something crash-landed in front of the castle. The four went to see what it was. When they got to the castle, they found a spaceship unlike any they have ever seen. "What is that?" Sonic asked. Kirby let out a confused "Poyo?" as if he was saying, I have no clue about it.

Suddenly, the hatch opened up. A creature they never saw before emerged from the ship. It was black, with long ears, had a bright blue outfit, a cyan coloured hat, yellow gloves, red shoes and a golden ring with a jewel on it in his possession. "Who's that?" Sonic said out loud. None of them knew who he was. Kirby asked, "Poyo?" as if he was asking, Who is that? The character responded with: "!? How'd I end up here?" Everyone was silent until Mario asked him who he was. The character spoke up. "My name is Klonoa," he said. "I am a Dream Traveller; my duty is to find a dreamscape in danger and fix the problem there. I usually succeed, but today, I got lost and I ended up here, wherever that this place is." "You've entered Dreamland," Sonic said, "but how'd you crash here?" Klonoa explained to Sonic, Mario, Yoshi and Kirby that anything that is his is affected by anything against the power of dreams. (I.E. NIGHTMARE) Sonic thought this was King Dedede's doing. "Hasn't King Dedede learned anything from the past 100 episodes?" Sonic asked. "I'll deal with that crazy penguin!"

Sonic ran into the castle at high speed. He crashed through groups of Waddle Dees while running. He also sent Escargon flying after crashing into him. Escargon ran to the throne room to warn Dedede. "Your Majesty, there's a big problem happening in the castle!" King Dedede didn't know what Escargon was trying to tell him until Escargon mentioned a blue blur. "Sonic's trying to attack!?" he yelled. "I shouldn't have let Meta-Knight take that one week leave." At that moment, Sonic crashed through Dedede's door. "Should I call the Waddle Dee Army?" Escargon asked. "NO," Dedede said, "I'll combat Sonic myself!" "Don't say that I didn't warn you," Escargon called as he ran for shelter. "Let's start this battle already," Sonic said impatiently. At that moment, King Dedede ran at Sonic with his hammer above his head to smash Sonic into his basement; but Sonic proved to be too fast for Dedede, and he launched a Homing attack straight at Dedede's face. "Come on, Dedede," Sonic said, "I expected you to do better than this." "I'll show you better!" Dedede yelled. He pressed a button at the top of his hammer, and it transformed into a metallic mallet with a jet propeller at the back. "Whoa! That's new to me!" Sonic said in shock. Sonic tried to spin dash at Dedede, but his move was countered, and he was shot in the air like a dodgeball. Dedede laughed at Sonic. "How do ya like that?" he taunted. Then, Sonic started to emit yellow light as he made a Smash Ball appear. "I didn't want to use this," Sonic said, "but you leave me no choice!" He smashed the Smash Ball on the ground to become Super Sonic. With the Super ability, Sonic was able to defeat King Dedede at unbelievably high speed.

Sonic let go of his Super ability after defeating King Dedede. "Why'd you beat me up like that?" King Dedede asked. "There's a newcomer here," Sonic said, "but he came by mistake. There was a disruption caused by a nightmarish source. The only one known is in your castle." King Dedede was going to tell Sonic that his transmitter didn't work without a power source from anyone when something crash landed outside the castle.

This time, only Kirby, Waddle Doo and a Waddle Dee inspected the crash. Suddenly, a pink creature with a hat similar to Mirror Kirby's popped out of the ground. "Hey! You've got to save Dreamland!" it said to Kirby. Kirby asked "Poyo?" as if he was trying to say What are you talking about? "I'll tell you," it said. "You understand Kirby?" Waddle Doo asked. "Of course I can. I am Marx," the creature told Waddle Doo. "I'm an intergalactic traveller created by Nightmare." The three of them were shocked. "However, I didn't want to follow his orders," Marx continued, "because I didn't want to be evil. After Nightmare was defeated, Dark Nebula revived him. So I travelled throughout the galaxies to get here." Kirby brought Marx to Mario and Yoshi. After Sonic came out of the castle, Mario told Sonic about what Marx had said. After Sonic heard all that Marx had to say, Tiff & Tuff came out of the castle. "King Dedede was beaten badly," Tuff said. "Who did that?" "It was me," Sonic confessed. "I thought he was responsible for reviving Nightmare." "WHAT!?" Tiff shouted in shock. "How did that happen?" "Marx told us that Dark Nebula revived him," Sonic said. "That's why we need to gather the stars of Dreamland to get the power we need," Marx continued. "There's only one person I know with that knowledge," Tiff told Marx, "and I know where to find him." Before they left, a white star medal landed on Sonic's head. "OW! What's this?" he shouted. King Dedede was the one who threw it to him. "You might find this useful," he called. "That's the first one!" Marx exclaimed. "Wow, that was easy," Mario said. After retrieving the first star medal, Tiff led everyone to Kabu Canyon. On their journey there, Sonic explained to Tiff & Tuff about Klonoa & Marx.


End file.
